Arranged Business
by BlossomsInTheWind
Summary: She knew she had to do this, for her village. Besides, it's not like he even loves her, right? Konoha: 1 Sakura: 0 I do not own Naruto Pairings: SASUxSAKU, NARUxHINA, INOxSAI, and TENxOC
1. Do You Love Me?

"Sasuke…"

The fact that she left out the '-kun' shocked him a little more than he wanted to admit.

"Do you ever see yourself loving me back?" Her jade eyes, now a dull emerald shined against the moonlight.

He had come back two months ago from seeing the world in a new light. He knew he had some type of feelings for the kunoichi, but not in a romantic way. He considered her the only female friend where he felt he could be comfortable around with. He never thought about this type of situation. Of course, ever since they were genin, she would openly admit that she was in love with him. He would always brush her off like dust on his shoulder, always too busy to even let himself think about a relationship, especially at a young age.

Then even after he'd gone his separate ways to fulfill his revengers path, he never noticed her love and affection, even if she did wave it in front of his face after he came back.

"Sasuke? I need to know-" before she could say anymore, tears started to flow. Her throat dried up. He could tell something was bothering her and he couldn't point it out. Usually he read her like an open book, but tonight he couldn't. Something about the atmosphere wasn't sitting right with him. Yet he said nothing. How could he? He doesn't know how he feels, he's not the type to just open up about anything. He was hoping she'd be patient enough to know that fact and just keep her overwhelming emotions to herself. This situation was just getting on his nerves already.

So he just mumbled what he knew would get him away from it all.

"Hn." He felt bad for leaving her like that, but this was the best solution he could come up with. Besides maybe he would speak to her when the moon is not shining and creating this sick atmosphere, and possibly messing with Sakura's hormones.

Behind him, Konoha's cherry blossom fell on the ground, not able to contain the different range of emotions inside her.

'_Sakura, get up! SHANNARO!_' Inner Sakura appeared.

'_Sak! I… I've got to-o f-find out if-'_ wow, even in her mind she couldn't control the sobbing. Looking up Sasuke's figure disappeared in the shadows not looking back.

'_CUT IT OUT! Sakura! You're 22 now and you have GOT to snap out of it! Not everything in life is going to go as planned, especially with the man of your dreams! Come back to reality!_' Inner Sak fumed.

For a moment, Sakura managed to control her sobbing. '_You know… you're r-really mean Sak…_'

'_Tough love. And you know you're probably crying for nothing… maybe you should take this time to woman up and get over your lovely Uchi-'_

'_Stop. Please… I know._' Sakura now stopped crying and wiped away her remaining tears. She stood up and turned her back and walked away.

* * *

In Tsunade's office there stood four of the strongest young kunoichis; Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Ok girls, I hate to do this…" Tsunade's eyes fell on the four girls lined up. She looked down at the scroll in her hands. "to one of you, but it must be done. I explained everything to you all very thoroughly earlier today. Just five minutes ago I received the prince's chosen one."

The four girls tensed up. Looking around to the other girl's faces, Sakura could tell she wasn't the only one who did some crying tonight. Ino's piercing blue eyes were distraught with emotions, Ten-ten's neat buns were roughed out, never had Sakura seen her in such a way. Then Hinata's pale eyes were rimmed with red. Sakura felt super bad for her, especially because of Naruto. Naruto has fought so hard to finally be happy, and Hinata was one of those reasons for his bright smiles, even if he didn't really realize this yet.

Tsunade looked into each of the girls eyes. "Whoever's name is in this scroll, I wish you the best to carry out this business mission. You girls are Konoha's finest, and I trust you will stay loyal to Konoha and see this mission to the end without a fail."

The silence was thick, never had Sakura been in a room with the tension this thick. Yet she looked on to Tsunade subconsciously grabbing on to Hinata's hand for support.

"Well… let's find out." With those final words, Tsunade opened the scroll.

"Congratulations, you're getting married…."

The girls gasped waiting for the name to come out of their Hokage's mouth.

"Sakura."

From that moment Sakura's world crashed down.

* * *

**Check out my page for info on my return. Also I do not own Naruto, or any other characters. questions or comments feel free to inbox me or review. -OOXX**


	2. Why?

Tsunade's tears flowed, Hinata's grip tightened, Ten-ten and Ino looked at her in shock, only to end up embracing the pink-haired elite medic nin. After what felt like an eternity of standing in one place, Sakura finally snapped back to reality.

'_Holy shit Sakura… You're getting hitched. Well at least you won't die single blindly chasing the Uchiha…_' Inner Sakura chuckled but Sakura just wasn't having it.

'_Hee-hee…. Shannaro…_' Sak just decided to shut up and go to the darkest corner of Sakura's mind and hide out for a while.

"I'm…. getting," it was taking a lot for her not to break Hinata's hand in her tight grip. But inside, aside from Sak's failed attempt at a joke, she knew that this mission was vital for Konoha.

* * *

~Earlier that day~

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura's bright jade eyes glittered like shimmering green diamonds against the soon-to-be setting sun.

"He-Hello Sakura-chan, you seem to be happier than usual," Hinata smiled and couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous of the way Sakura carried herself, so care-free and… confident.

"Yes! I just came from the lab, and the cultures were not cooperating with what I needed to find for a specific antidote." Sakura's smile was slightly crooked.

"And you're happy about that, Sakura-chan?" Sometimes Hinata just couldn't understand her.

"Yeah, I just autoclaved them!" Sakura sinisterly laughed a little as she walked in the Hokage's tower, a confused Hinata following not too far behind.

"What does that even mean?" Hinata whispered not realizing how quiet the tower really was that evening. Sakura just looked back with an evil smile, "Hinata, don't you hate it when you do rounds at the hospital and sometimes the people just like to get under your skin, yet no matter what we just smile at them taking in their shit?"

"well… yes, bu-" Sakura cut her off.

"well… when I get frustrated with cultures, I burn them… basically." That evil glint appeared in her eyes.

Hinata now understood the pink haired lunatic. "oh, I'd be happy too then." She smiled.

Now they stood outside the Hokage's door, both not expecting for two others to be in there already.

Ino and Ten-ten turned around, surprised to see their friends come in as well. "Hey Ino-pig, Bun-Buns" Sakura greeted. Ten-tens eyebrows twitched, "Sakura, what did I tell you about that ratchet name?"

"Forehead-girl… you seem happy this evening," Ino was used to the name calling because of their previous friendship history.

Sakura stifled a laugh, "oh you know I just love to joke around with you Ten-ten!"

"So, do you girls think we'll be sent out on an all-girls mission?" Ten-ten spoke up wanting to ignore her nick name the pink haired medic adopted for her.

Ino's eyes brightened "oooh yeah! So we can finally make all the boys in the neighboring villages, fall in love with us and-"

"chill out Ino-pig, we all know who it is you're trying to get jealous, no need to hide it." Sakura smirked at Ino's flushed face.

"Bull's Eye."

The room went silent while all the girls looked over to Hinata. She just stared back with an innocent smile. At this point Sakura and Ten-ten just laughed, while Ino's shocked apple-red face glared at Hinata. The sound of the door opening caught the girls off guard. They lined up before Lady Tsunade's desk, ready for an assignment or mission.

Lady Tsunade sat down, not able to look into the girls eyes, instead she choose to fix some papers around her messy desk. Sakura knew something was bothering her, "shishou, is everything alright?"

The girls just looked on to the Hokage, waiting a couple a minutes before Tsunade finally looked at them.

"Alright, with me I have a special mission, and one of you will be chosen tonight to carry it out, and the rest of you to see it through along with the chosen one. But before, let me give you the background of the mission." The girls just stared. Somehow Sakura got the feeling this was an assassination mission where it involved one girl to dress like a brothel woman to lure the culprit. But what Tsunade said next just took things to a whole different level.

"As you all know, because of the War, it has left Konoha in nearly in ruins. It took a lot of money, supplies, and labor to restore our village to what it once was. Long story short we were in debt, a really deep debt to our neighboring countries. Luckily over the few years we managed to pay our debt off little by little. We are getting back to good terms with the countries, but one. Their traditions and values are slightly different from ours." Tsunade's eyes never once met with theirs, all of a sudden, looking down at her paperwork seemed to be her gateway to sanity at the moment.

"They refuse to accept their rightful money back, instead the hand of one of Konoha's elite Kunoichis…" The girls back stiffened.

"In marriage."

Ino laughed, "you have got to be kidding me right!?"

Ten-ten glared at her, "Hey watch the informalities Ino-san, Lady Tsunade is our Hokage, and of course she's… just joking… right?" Her brown eyes scanned the elders in hopes to find a single hint of trickery, only to find that she was sincere.

Tsunade stood up reaching over to her secret Sake drawer, "I have been trying to talk the elders out of this. I pleaded for them to increase their monetary benefits and offered plenty of other options, but word got to us from them, either we agree or…"

"We create another war…" Sakura spoke up.

Tsunade poured herself a shot, "Yes." With one swing she drowned the contents only to pour herself another.

Hinata's body started shaking uncontrollably, "w-what i-if w-we d-d-don't agree to-o t-this?" Hinatas face started to turn slightly red just thinking of the idea of getting married to another man, one she has never met before.

As she poured herself another shot, she slammed the bottle on the table, startling the girls. "I've thought about that as well, but they will not accept any commoner, they want the best of the best Konoha has to offer, and if we don't pull through, we go to war. We can't go through that again."

The room was as quiet as it could ever have been, for a moment the girls thought they could hear Naruto at a distance yelling "datebayo!" from Ichiraku's a mile away.

"The elders took the liberty to send your profiles to the Country of Water and we have word that the Hokage has chosen. We will find out tonight…" no words could explain what was happening in the girls minds.

"During this time, go let the information sink in and come back in a couple of hours. And let me just say, I tried to the best of my abilities to stop this from happening, I'm sorry." She drowned her second shot, starting up a third.

* * *

"MARRIED!?" Sakura's mother, Mebuki, stared into the emerald eyes of her daughter. "Sakura, I do understand that you are one of Konoha's most liked Kunoichis but to go to this extent for your country!? HAS THIS COUNTRY GONE MAD!?"

"Honey! That's enough! Sakura knows what she was giving up when she decided to follow the path of a shinobi." Sakura's father, Kizashi, comforted.

Sakura just stared into blank space. "Hai, father."

Kizashi and Mebuki looked at each other, both sad for their daughter. "When is the-"

"Mom, please, I don't want to talk about it tonight. No one but us, Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten knows. I will get more information about it tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know."

"Sakura, no matter what you decide to do, I will be there to back you up one-hundred percent" Kizashi brought his only daughter into a tight hug. Sakura's tears once again began to sting her eyes, the knot in her throat got bigger.

"T-Thank you. I have to go now." Sakura managed before disappearing in a puff of smoke only to reappear in her apartment living room.

'_Sak… how are we going to go through with this?_' Sakura asked.

'_Seems like we have no other choice_.'

_'But, Sasu-_'

'_SAKURA! Snap out of it already! This situation is so much bigger than us, than Sasuke! I secretly love him too but I'd rather know he'll make a life here and be happy than die in a war you and I could potentially cause if we don't marry!_' Sak retorted.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'I… didn't think about it like that._'

'_Sakura, you will not be in this alone, I will be here with you… not like I have any choice. But we have to be strong, they don't call us an elite for nothing SHANNARO!_'

"Shannaro…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it, the first chapter was short because i sort of wanted it to be like a prologue type of chapter but, whatever happens, happens. Thank you again and if you have any questions or concerns go ahead and review or inbox me**

** -XOXO**


	3. What Is This?

It had been a while since Sasuke felt uneasy. It's been a week since that night, and ever since, he couldn't get Sakura's eyes off his mind. What the hell was going on? Should he have left her alone that night? All the thoughts running through Sasuke's head got him up out of bed with a headache. Looking at the night sky, it was a little passed ten, yet here he was not able to go to sleep or even relax. So he decided to train the night away.

Walking towards the training grounds, the village lights dulled out the night sky. The soft cool breeze whispered passed his ears, almost like butterfly wings flapping around. The vibrations of the loud music coming out of underground clubs tickled the souls of his feet. He was surprised to see people were still out and about on… dates? Couples holding each other hand in hand, talking, and laughing walked passed him without a care in the world. He wouldn't openly admit it but he was slightly jealous of that. For one, he wouldn't be able to walk around without a care in the world with all the things he's seen in his life. Second, the way they openly expressed their feelings for one another. He knew he could do that one day, but now was just not the time. Then Sakura came to mind. Her tears leaving clear streaks down her rosy cheeks.

'_What the?_' Before Sasuke could take that thought any further she walked a little faster. Passing by a dark alley he bumped into another couple who were in the middle of making out.

"Hey! Watch it- oh It's the U-uchiha, come on babe, let's leave… quick!" Before Sasuke could register what happened, the couple took off the opposite direction. He'd learn to ignore the negative attitudes he'd receive from the villagers. As long as he had his new family: Kakashi, Naruto, and… Sakura.

'_Do you ever see yourself loving me back?_' It was too hard to ignore her genuine expression… her emerald eyes rimmed with threatening tears…

"Hn." '_weird._' He kept walking, keeping his eyes on the floor. He seriously needed to get to the training ground to get his mind off her. He felt like he was losing his mind, it was driving him insane. _'Maybe I should just go visit her to see if she's ok, or… no what if she's working, or on a mission. What if she's on a '_date_'?'_ The thought of her being with someone else was just not sitting right with him. '_No. Maybe I should just train…_'

"Teme?" Naruto's voice came out of nowhere, looking up he didn't see Naruto was walking towards him. "What's going on with you teme, I have been calling you from Ichirakus! Datebayo." Naruto's blue eyes shined with the street lights.

"Hn. I… didn't hear you dobe." He tried to walk a little further but Naruto stood in the way.

"Sasuke." At the sound of the seriousness in Naruto's voice, Sasuke stopped his tracks and stared at the blonde boy.

"What is it?" Sasuke was now interested, never had he seen Naruto so serious or even call him by his name.

"Have you noticed anything… weird lately?... with the girls?" Naruto stared dead in Sasuke's eyes. That caught him off guard. He didn't know what to answer.

Naruto waited, "What I mean is, why don't any of them see me as a man yet? Like I have a whole lot of loving to give yet none of them-" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Are you kidding me Dobe!" Sasuke couldn't help but to punch the moron in the abdomen.

"Ow! Datebayo teme! I'll get you for that!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt ready to strike.

"N-naruto-kun? Leave h-him alone… please."

"Hinata if you think about it, Sasuke-san started it." Two new voices appeared from behind them.

The boys dropped what they were doing to come face to face with Hinata and Ino.

"HEY Hinata and INO! What are you two doing out this late at night?" Naruto beamed.

Hinata looked down and Ino's blue eyes saddened, "We… were just going to meet up with Sakura and Ten-ten and hang out… you know… have some fun!"

Naruto may be a really dense and oblivious guy but the change in atmosphere did not go unnoticed. "Hey! What's the matter? If it's going to be fun, why… wait, HEY! What!? I want to hang out too! Besides I need some… girl advice. If you know what I mean" the blonde started to make sexy growling noises and winking his eyes towards Hinata and Ino. Sasuke inwardly face-palmed himself.

"Hn. Ignore him." Sasuke muttered towards the females.

"Way ahead of you Sasuke-san" Ino walked away leaving Hinata a few steps behind.

"Ah! Sasuke! You ruined my chance at figuring out-"

"Um… N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san. Tomorrow there will be a shinobi meeting, Lady Tsunade said it was urgent." Hinata's pale eyes fell on the floor before turning her back and catching up with Ino. "Ga ne."

"huh? What do you think that old hag wants Teme?" There came no response. Naruto did a 360, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

From afar Sasuke was walking towards the training grounds and was able to hear Naruto murmur… or yell in his case, "Damn that bastard Teme! The next time I see him I'll kick his ass for sure! Dattebayo!"

* * *

Deep in the Land of Water there was a village, extravagantly hidden behind waterfalls and vast rivers. To commute around, one must have a boat large enough for three men. It was really beautiful, almost too beautiful to live in. In the center of the village there stood a tall tower, but deep underneath there were torture chambers, unknown to the world above. Screams of agony were heard around the floor but, not a single soul stirred. The captives only knew to keep their mouths shut or they'll get their chakuras drained and be beaten to death. It was poorly lit, only small light bulbs kept certain spots lit up. The prisoners felt they've been blindfolded twice without being blindfolded at all. The mean being held captive were shinobi and guards of the tower. They were rendered unconscious only to wake up in their prison.

"Hello my little pets." They heard the most sinister voice call out from the dark. A tall handsome man with red eyes and short brown spike hair appeared. He wore normal water civilian clothing with a dark over coat that reached down to half his calf.

"What ar-are you going to do with us?" shouted one brave man.

"What have you done to our young prince and elders?" Questions after questions started to come, one after the other.

"Shut Up you fools! I'm not liking this country's shinobi men at all! Too… easy really." He smirked, his read eyes glowed a blue hue as his pupils doubled in size, hands glowing blue.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson to never underestimate me…" the man touched one of the men's necks. Before anyone knew it the man started screaming in pain, steam was coming out of his pores, he broke out of the chains, his body shivered and started shaking uncontrollably.

"He's having a seizure!"

"No! Kinu!"

The poor mans eyes rolled to the back of his head when suddenly he stopped shaking. The tall man sinisterly laughed his eyes now back to red.

"Wake up my little pet… wakey wakey." He cooed at the lifeless body.

The men and women in the cell were staring in shock as the Kinu got up like nothing just happened.

"Kinu-kun? Are- are you ok! Say something!" a woman frantically yelled. Kinu only smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine… Sashi-chan." He smiled as he walked closer to her.

"Y-your eyes… they're… no, you're not Kinu!" the woman tried to scoot further away from the incoming man. The demon got nearer smiling a crooked, smile.

"Sashi-iii" He licked his lips, eyes glowing red hands glowing blue, "come join us…" he tapped her neck. The yells were heard throughout the cells as the man laughed like a mad man.

"Yes my little pets-sss! Become one with me!" Nightmare screams were heard throughout the night, yet just outside the villagers went to sleep without knowing what was going on underneath the village.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Questions or comments? Got anything cool to say/mention? Please- Review or don't be afraid to inbox me :)**

** -XOXO  
**


	4. Are You Ok?

"Forehead Girl! We're here with the goodies!" yelled out Ino once she entered Sakura's tiny apartment with Hinata following along.

"Ino-pig I can here you perfectly fine if you just said it and didn't yell it!" called out Sakura from her bathroom.

Ten-ten popped her head out through the kitchen, "Would you two cut it out! It takes full concentration to sharpen these kitchen knifes!"

"BUN-BUNS! I told you not to!" Sakura yelled back from her bathroom.

"Forehead Girl! What the hell are you doing in there!? I told not to eat too much or you'd get the bad dookies!" Ino plumped herself on the couch opening a bag of dark chocolates.

"SHUT IT INO-PIG! I'm changing!"

Simultaneously Ten-ten and Ino said, "Yeah Right!" for a moment the apartment went quiet and you heard nothing but the laughter fill the air.

Hinata looked around and laughed lightly, "I'm going to miss this… Sakura-san! It's starting to smell!"

"HINATA!? You're supposed to be on my side!" yelled Sakura coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

* * *

In the Hokage's tower, there stood a tall young man, handsome as one could be. He had the palest blue eyes, addicting smile, and black shoulder-length hair. His body posture, picture perfect.

"You there! State your purpose. Who are you?" One of the night ANBU guards came over to him.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, I'm Kira, prince Hokage of the Land of Water. I am seeking Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Land of Fire, may you advise her that I'm here?" he spoke so well, it intimidated the guard. Slowly he realized that he was the guest, Lady Tsunade was anticipating and preparing all day to welcome. The ANBU bowed his head in apology, "Forgive me, I did not know who you were…"

"Oh it's quite alright," his smile was like no other. His heart seemed so pure, like an untainted child.

"I'd like to get to know you more, but I do have urgent matters with Lady Tsunade" Kira tried to rush. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything but after traveling for a few days, his feet were killing him.

"Yes sir, please follow me." The ANBU lead the young man through different hallways, letting the other guards that Kira was in the clear. Once reaching the double doors to the Hokage's office, he knocked.

"Lady Tsunade, the young Prince Hokage of-," before he could finish, Shizune opened the doors frantically.

"Yes! Please do come in! We've been expecting you, Prince Kira." She rushed him in and slammed the doors before the ANBU could bid his farewell.

"Please take a seat Prince Hokage of the Land of Water." Shizune had spent the entire day along with Sakura and Ten-ten cleaning up the office, making it look presentable for a Prince. By the looks of this man, it was totally worth it.

"Please call me Kira, may I also get a glass of water?" Kira elegantly sat down on the seat closest to the window.

"Oh, uh, yeah K-Kira, right away." 'Oh so charming! Sakura's going to be in for a surprise tomorrow.'

At that second Tsunade walked in, "Kira, you came here unguarded by your own shinobi?" Shizune's eyes glared at Tsunade, 'How could she!?' Kira just sat there with a small smile played on his lips.

Tsunade ignored Shizune's flaming eyes from behind Kira and got down to business. "Alright, let's get this meeting out of the way."

"Wow, my advisers were right about you, Lady Tsunade. Such a lovely person and very welcoming. I did not mention this to my men, for I wanted to take this time to be by myself. To let the thought of me marring sink in." He genuinely stated. "But yes, let's get on with this meeting, I'm very much looking forward to meeting my fiancé."

"I told her to… take the night off prince. She's not here."

Kira's eyes met with Tsunade, "Well why not? The elders mentioned she was a beauty. I wanted to finally meet her and make this arranged marriage more pleasurable between the both of us, please will you let me see her?"

Tsunade snorted, "I am very sorry, young man, but that can wait until tomorrow. We got things to discuss first and foremost."

* * *

It was around three thirty in the morning and Sakura couldn't sleep. Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten were all sleep inside the fort they built earlier that night, but Sakura just couldn't put her mind at peace. The marriage was overwhelming her. For nights now she's been contemplating on running away and never looking back. She was willing to become Konoha's traitor and live a new life away from this arranged marriage. Sakura lightly stepped out of the fort, leaving the other three behind to snore away. Opening her balcony door she let the fresh night breeze hit her face. Inhaling and exhaling, she thought about the training she'd been receiving this past week. Her marrying into a royal family of Hokages was not something she thought she was going to live her life as.

The light breeze caressed her skin as if letting her believe that everything was going to be ok. She closed her eyes for a split second when Sasuke's voice brought her back.

"Hn. Are you... ok?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes widened and looked below her balcony to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a second she felt a mix emotion of excited-ness and happiness for the first time in… a week.

'_A week? Feels like forever…_' she thought to herself.

It had been a week since she sought to him for an answer. It had been a week since her world crashed and decided to let him be happy and stop chasing him, yet when she met his dark, mysterious eyes, her heart pounded against her chest. She looked away in fear that her week long training to let him be happy with someone else would go to waste.

"Sakura?" He spoke her name for the first time in a really long time. She closed her eyes inhaling. This broke her heart but she reminded herself that it was for the best. Konoha was on the line if she didn't pull through.

"You should go home… before the boogie-man comes after you. Ja." Before he could speak, Sakura walked back in her apartment and closed the balcony doors behind her. Turning around she didn't expect red eyes to be looking back at her. She gasped in surprise.

'_Damn he's good._' She had to stop herself from yelling, she didn't want to wake the girls.

"Sasuke, you need to leave. I have guests." She looked over the fort, Sasuke made no move to leave, instead he grabbed her forearm and lead her away into the kunoichi's bedroom. Sakura tried to stop him but she didn't want to yell or make any noises. Once they were in her room, Sasuke let her go, and turned to look at her. Sakura waited for him to say something, but he only stared. She started to panic.

"Sakura. About the other night…"

'_Oh Kami… think of something quick Sakura_!' suddenly adrenaline started to kick in.

"What night, Sasuke?" Sasuke was really concerned now, she's said his name three times, all without the suffix at the end. It's like she's a different person. Sasuke was not liking this. At. All.

"You know what I'm talking about-"Sasuke got closer to her. What was going through his head? He got closer, his breath now tickling her face. He smelled like the forest, dried dirt, and sweat, but beneath all of that, he smelled like faint soap. Like it wasn't long ago that he showered and decided to go train. His eyes were now locked into hers. Sakura felt her face getting warmer each second that passed by. She was about to break.

"Sasuke! I remember now." She backed up and looked the opposite direction, trying to hide her blush.

"It was nothing, I was just… um trying to make sure you…" her eyes started to burn, a lump in her throat started to form, Sakura felt like a ton of bricks suddenly fell on her chest.

'_You got this Sakura_,' Sakura felt a pang of pain in her chest yet the motivation to finish her sentence. She inhaled and turned to look right into Sasuke's deep black pools.

"I was just making sure you don't like me, in a romantic way that is. Plus I was very emotional, because I was really mad at some patients that night, and some lab experiments were going wrong."

Sasuke took a step back, slightly puzzled and shocked.

"Hn?"

Sakura smiled her brightest smile, too bad it was fake.

"Yeah, because there's this really pretty kunoichi that Ino and I wanted to set you up with. Her name is Kagura. She an ANBU in the making and-" with every word coming out of her mouth felt like a stab in his chest. At this point she couldn't look at him anymore, instead she focused on the moon, shining down from her window sill.

"Sasuke, if you want to restore your clan, it's best to start now, in your early twenties. Because a girl's ovulation peeks during late teens and early twenties, and starts declining as we get older. I'll persuade her to give you a chance during the meeting if you-"

Sasuke turned her around, grabbing on to her arms. Looking deep into her eyes, he wasn't sure what it was that he was looking for.

"Sasuke. W-we all have a long day tomorrow, you should go home." Sakura stared at the ground. Her chest was pounding, her breathing was shallow.

"Sakura. Look at me." Sasuke demanded, his eyes flickering between black and red. His grip on her tightening.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm goin-going to have to a-ask you to leave." Sakura grabbed his hands and pried them off of her, she moved to open the door.

"Hn, fine" without another word he disappeared. Leaving her alone once again. Her room was suddenly missing his presence, his aroma. Sakura couldn't feel the warmth he left behind anymore.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Hinata's voice rang through her door.

Sakura's tears were now uncontrollable.

"H-H-Hinata… I can't do thi-this!" she kneeled on the ground, hiccupping, sobbing, crying her eyes out for him; something she said she wouldn't do anymore. Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten rushed in to comfort, that's not how they planned to end Sakura's bachelorette sleep over.

* * *

**I just wanted to mention a few things**

**thank you for reviewing, those who have.**

**Thank you for the users who have followed and favorited this story, brings a smile to my little heart**

**Readers, thank you for reading nothing makes me happier than seeing the traffic :)**

**Any questions or comments? Got anything cool to say? Please review or inbox me -XOXO**


	5. Betrothed!

Sasuke paced back and forth in his bedroom. He was angered, that was not how he wanted his meeting with Sakura to go. He'd gone to see if she was ok, so that he could be at peace with the whole situation. Only to end up leaving with more confusion.

"DAMN IT!" he got the nearest object and threw it against the wall. He had considered Sakura to be the closest female, but tonight, he just didn't know who she was anymore. The image of the Sakura he once knew was disappearing. He was not going to lose another person he considered close to him.

With anticipation for the following morning, the Uchiha went to sleep, he knew what he had to say to Sakura, and this time she was going to listen to him.

* * *

A few hours into the day, shinobi of all ranks were gathered in the major ball room of the Hokage Tower. It was decorated to a tee. The ornaments hung from the ceiling so beautifully, the seasons flowers complimented the tables, elegant drapes swung back and forth with the light breeze of the afternoon. Sakura couldn't stop staring at them.

"Wow, this is decorated better than the Spring Festival!" she overheard a loud genin. She smiled thinking back when she was his age. So carefree with one thing always lingering in her mind.

"Sakura." She turned and Lady Tsunade was staring at her, "He wants to see you, are you ready?" Sakura knew she meant her betrothed. She tried her best to smile, and she hoped she somewhat nailed it.

"Wow you look like shit. Did you get any sleep last night kiddo?" Tsunade smiled unbeknownst of the events that had occurred the night before.

"Shishou…" Sakura laughed lightly. Tsunade knew it wasn't proper protocol but she couldn't help hugging her beloved student.

"There, there, let's get you properly fix up and dolled up." Tsunade looked down to her disciple, "Yeah, we're going to need make-up… lots of it." Sakura slightly pushed her laughing a bit harder. "Speak for yourself, shishou." They headed out back to one of the dressing rooms that had been set up for a powder room.

* * *

Sasuke walked around looking around for Sakura. He bumped into Ino and Sai, Naruto, even the quiet Hyuuga. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He was about to leave when Tsunade came out from one of the ball room's balcony.

"Alright, can I have your attention?" Tsunade spoke with authority. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up to their Hokage.

"I have the pleasure to introduce to you, Prince Kira of the Land of Water." From behind her some guy with short black shoulder length hair came out, elegantly, everything about him screamed out he was of royalty. Sasuke looked at him once and already didn't like him, he decided to keep looking around for his pink haired teammate.

"I would like for you to treat him with the utmost respect because, we are joining forces with the Land of Water." Tsunade continued.

Gasps and whispers were heard all around the room. "What the hell is going on?" "Who does he think he is?" "What's Lady Tsunade thinking?" The whispers were then turning to shouts amongst the shinobi.

"ALRIGHT QUIET!" Tsunade shouted. "IT HAS BEEN DECIDED!" The talking died down and people were once again listening.

"We will be joining forces with them to protect our countries, building hideouts and headquarters…."

* * *

Sakura was behind the door to that balcony. She looked at her nail polish on her toes. She thought she was dressed fine with her previous attire, but Shizune and Tsunade thought otherwise. They draped her body with a red strapless dress that hugged her every curve, it ended almost at her ankles and had a slit that ran up mid-thigh. They switched her comfy ninja shoes to short open toed heels. Her messy locks were fixed into quick elegant up-do. Her eyes rimmed with the lightest eye liner and mascara on her lashes. Sighing she turned to walk into the balcony to finally meet her future husband.

"Sakura?"

"Ino, what are you doing back here?" Sakura turned to her life-long friend with a faint smile. Ino's bright smile calmed the nerves Sakura didn't know she had.

"Well, I just wanted to say, Thank you, for doing what you're doing. If it was me that was choosen I wouldn't have confessed to Sai earlier today." Sakura stared into Ino's blue pools. Sakura was jealous. Jealous that the blonde-pig has a chance of being truly happy. Sakura was in no way mad at her, just jealous. She's going to have the change to be happy with the one she wants.

"You're welcome, Ino-pig." Sakura sadly smiled, before she felt her best friend give her a hug. The hug itself lasted almost a minute, before the blonde broke away.

"Ok then, go meet your husband now forehead-girl." Ino smiled before letting go. Sakura then grabbed the knob to open the door when she heard a glass break from down the hallway. Ino and Sakura both shocked looked into the direction.

"Husband?"

* * *

For once Tsunade didn't know how to go about the topic of introducing Kira and Sakura as the new betrothed couple that would seal the fate of Konoha and the Land of Water. Kira stood there with one of the brightest smiles. She could see beneath the twelve year old girls swooning over it like no tomorrow.

"Seems like your villages younglings have taken a liking of me, Lady Tsunade" Kira's voice sang with joy.

"No doubt they have a good taste in men." He finished off.

"Yeah, only cause they haven't actually met you, Prince Kira. Don't get too cocky now." Tsunade smirked.

Kira's face fell from a vibrant smile to a low-key pout. "Ouch…"

Then they heard the glass chatter from the back hallway. Tsunade looked back confused and thought maybe it was something going on with Sakura.

"Excuse me, Kira." Tsunade then walked back only to see Sakura's figure frozen in place with Ino looking anywhere but down the hallway where the noise came from.

"What's going on out here?" Tsunade asked. She was not in the mood to get upset at anyone but today was supposed to happen with no flaws.

"HUSBAND SAKURA!?" Tsunade was not aware of the third presence. She looked over to the direction of the voice.

"Naruto, calm down," Tsunade started. By this time Kira stepped out of the balcony room to see what was going on. When he came face to face with Sakura. He felt his heart race. His smile never has been as bright as it was right at this moment. Sakura turned to see who was standing besides her.

'_This is… my…_' Sakura's eyes widened.

'_**HOT DAMN SAKURA! YOU HIT THE LOTTO!**_' Inner Sak danced. A light blush grazed Sakura's cheeks. Never has she seen the Prince of The Land of Water, but he was not was she had pictured in her mind. Kira on the other hand was just absolutely in awe. Tsunade had shown him a picture of her the night before but it was just so much better getting to see her in person.

"Oh my… you must be my betrothed, Ms. Haruno." At this he bowed grabbing Sakura's hand and lightly kissing it.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Prince Ki-"

"YOU BASTARD! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto grabbed Kira by the shirt and slammed the poor prince's body against the wall of the opposite side. Kira just stayed calm and looked Naruto into his eyes, not showing any fear.

"Boyfriend, I suppose?" Kira looked over to Tsunade in question. Naruto's grip tightened he turned his head to look at Sakura, only to see Ino. Ino then tried to do her signature technique, Mind Body Switch, causing her body to fall towards Sakura. Naruto did not stir a bit, in a split second Ino was back in her body writhing in pain Sakura immediately started to heal her headache. In a split second Tsunade touched one of Naruto's pressure points making Naruto look control of his arms, dropping Kira.

Sakura was just in a state of shock, Ino's pain subsided.

"Naruto! What the hell has gotten into you!?" Tsunade grabbed him by the collar, the whole time Naruto's arms where starting to function once more. Before he knew it, he turned over to grab Kira yet again, but Hinata stood before him with her Byakugan. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata-chan… move over." He was grabbing her arms ready to make way for him to get closer to the imposter. But she stood completely still.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun,"

"Naruto, stop." Sakura then grabbed his shoulders. Naruto looked over, shocked that the girls he cared about the most in this world stood against him.

"Sakura-chan… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruto yelled.

"So you're the famous Naruto, I've always wanted to meet you…" the hallway went quiet. Hinata turned around quite confused. Everyone's eyes fell on the prince. He sported a bright smile.

"Well they were not kidding when the people said you were quite a strong ninja." Kira was now fixing his jacket. Naruto starred at him confusion and anger clouding his eyes.

Sakura walked over to Kira, ready to heal him, but he just smiled and waved away her glowing green hand. "No, I'm ok." Sakura then turn to look at Naruto, his eyes piercing holes into hers.

"Naruto, this is my fiancé." Sakura stated and grabbed Kira's hand. This was the decision she made, and now that the introductions were over. Her mission began. _'As long as they live happy, as long as _he_ is happy_.'

"Hn." Everyone turned to see the old rookies standing behind, they saw the whole thing.

Sakura's eyes teared up when they fell on non other than the Uchiha.

* * *

**I do apologize for this late update. Please understand there's school to take care of... and other disappointing matters that life just loves to throw at the innocent by standers. I hope that y'all did enjoy this chapter and I'll have you know I started working on the next. Hopefully that one will be up sooner than later. Any questions or comments? Got anything cool to say? Please feel free to message me or review. -XOXO**


	6. This Dream

"Sakura…" '_That voice…'_

"Mou… five more… minutes…" '_This is so peaceful…_'

"Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes shot open and sat up from her bed.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes surprised her. She felt her face glow pink, never has she seen him so close.

"Sakura, it's time to go." Sasuke stood up from the bed and walked over to the window in Sakura's room. He smirked at her, Sakura smiled so bright.

"Ok... go where?" Sakura got up and started fixing up her bed.

"Sasuke-kun?..." Sakura finished putting her decorative pillow before turning around and seeing a tall man take over Sasuke's spot. She backed up.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Sasuke-kun?" She reached over for her kunai that is always on her drawer, but she panicked when she couldn't find it. She then turned around to look for it when she heard the most sinister laugh behind her ear. Turning around he was gone and she was no longer in her room. She was standing on top of a huge body of water.

'_What the? A Lake?_' she started walking towards the land when she lost all her chakra and went under. She tried to swim back up but she felt this heavy weight bring her further down into the water. Looking down ready to cut whatever it was off she saw the same man smirking back up to her. She tried to keep calm but she needed oxygen now.

"Ssssssaaakuuuuraaaa…" she heard the sinister man in her head.

'G_et out!_'

"SSSSSsssssakura…" she started feeling his hands go further up her leg. She tried kicking them away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Sakura…." He started to laugh. Looking down she saw his hand glow red.

'GET AWAY!'

"GET AWAY! "

"SAKURA!" she felt someone slap her right cheek. Her eyes opened up and scanned the room. She was back in her bedroom with Ten-ten standing next to her with a worried expression.

"Are you ok, Sakura? "

Sakura was trying to catch her breath. Sweat drenching her forehead and her eyes finally fell on Ten-ten. Sakura then grabbed her Kunai from her night stand and walked around the room. Ten-ten stared at her like she lost her marbles.

"Where is he Ten-ten?" Sakura looked inside her closet.

"Who Sakura?" Ten-ten now got up and walked over to her.

"T-the man!"

"Geez Sak, I didn't know I hit you that hard. There is no man here, it's five in the morning, who in their right mind would come inside the apartment of one of Konoha's strongest Kunoichi?" Sakura had to stop searching to look at her friend dead in her eyes.

"Well… besides me, but I have a perfectly good reason." Ten-ten smiled. Sakura relaxed, she didn't sense any other chakra around. "Care to talk about it Sak?"

"I'm sorry Ten-ten, I just had a nightmare of-"

"Me? Sssssaaaakuraaaa…," Sakura looked up to see the man standing before her covered in blood. Looking around she didn't see Ten-ten anymore.

"You BASTARD! What did you do to Ten-ten!?" Sakura grabbed the man and pinned him to her wall.

"But, my dear… the real question is… what did you do?" He smiled and grabbed both sides of her face.

Images of Ten-ten yelling and screaming for help came to her mind. Sakura saw herself torture Ten-ten with her kunai. It felt so good feeling her warm blood cover her entire body.

'STOP THIS!"

His laugh rang through her head which then turned into her own voice. She put her hands together to get out of this horrendous illusion. "You really think that will help you now, Ssssssakura?"

Sakura opened up her eyes and he was magically gone again, but the smell of blood lingered. She felt blood running down her arm. Looking down she saw that she was not hurt.

'_Then… where is it coming from?_'

She looked up and saw Ten-ten's mutilated body. Her brown eyes looked back at her in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" getting up from her bed she looked around for any signs of life. Once again she grabbed her kunai and was ready to kill. Sakura scanned for any chakras but there were none. She looked outside her window, the sun was a couple of hours away from rising. The people of Konoha were still sound asleep.

'_It was just a dream…_' Sakura sat down starring off into space. 'What the hell was that all about?' she looked out into the night. '_Well… I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep_.'

* * *

Walking into the training grounds someone was already there. Sakura didn't want to throw the person off their concentration so she started walking to a different ground. She felt a kunai coming her way, she moved her body slightly to the left and caught the kunai with her right hand.

She turned, jade and onyx clashed. Their gaze seemed to speak unspoken words between the two. Sakura wanted to tell him how much he still meant to her, but all she could think about was his expression when he stood down the hallway earlier the day before.

"You should be asleep." He turned to get another kunai from the ground.

"Sasuke… I'm-" He turned to look at her.

"Lady Sakura! What a pleasant surprise to see you so early in the morning!" Sakura turned to see Kira coming to her, his beautiful smile never wavering.

"Ah, Prince…" Sakura gave off a small smile. Sasuke was in no mood to talk to anyone so he gathered his things ready to take off.

"Nonsense I already told you to call me Kira, besides there's no need to use formalities between us, since we are going to, uh… get married." Kira scratched the back of his head giving a tiny blush and chuckle. Suddenly another kunai came their way, but Kira was fast enough to dodge it and catch it.

"Whoa! Almost got me there uh… Hi I believe we haven't met yet," Kira walked towards the Uchiha. Sakura stopped him, shaking her head to not communicate with him.

"He's busy right now, let's go" Sakura grabbed Kira's hand and lead him the opposite direction. Sakura looked back and noticed the Uchiha was glaring at her.

'_**You still have his kunai, hurry and give it back before he starts thinking you're a thief**_.' Inner Sak mentioned.

Kira took the kunai from Sakura's hand and tossed it back to a target that was near Sasuke, making a bull's-eye. Sakura looked back and forth from the target to the young prince next to her.

"Hey, you're pretty good Prince Kira." Kira only smiled and lead her away from the training ground.

"All the better to protect you, Sssakura." Prince Kira smiled and lead the girl away.

...

"Do you think she'll be happy with that bastard? Dattebayo…" Naruto's voice rang from on top of the tree next to Sasuke.

"What do you want dobe? Don't you see I'm busy?" Sasuke felt irritated with himself, with Sakura, with everything.

"Lady Tsunade wants us to meet in her office in three hours." Naruto jumped and landed next to the Uchiha and observed the target.

"He is pretty good, I'll admit." Naruto smirked.

"hn." Sasuke walked away, too tired to make any small talk with the dobe. He'd been training almost the entire night away, the least he could do now is go home and take a shower.

* * *

"Your mission is to escort Prince Kira, Sakura, and her bridesmaids: Ino, Ten-ten, and Hinata, to the Land of Water." Tsunade finished signing a few scrolls.

"Thanks to Prince Kira's request, there you will enjoy a little vacation time. I will be escorted by ANBU in two weeks' time for the… wedding. That is all, see you all in two weeks." Tsunade handed each person a scroll in the room. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"I already explained to the girls the day before after…" Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Naruto's little outburst. Then again, they've known about this for a while."

The boys shocked expressions did not go unnoticed.

"DATTE-!" Sasuke clamped Naruto's mouth shut. The image of Sakura getting married was just not sitting well with Sasuke.

"You are all dismissed." Tsunade sat down on her chair, rubbing her temples.

"Sasuke," He stopped looking back at the Hokage, while everyone left he stayed behind.

"I know you've been training all night, it's obvious in your chakra signals. Also, Prince Kira mentioned Sakura was there as well." Sasuke's eyes widened. "It's only natural for the betrothed to be a little suspicious," Tsunade defended.

"Uchiha, be honest, do you see Sakura as a team mate or as something more? I'm too tired right now to play and beat around the bush." His eyes narrowed. Yet he didn't say a word. He didn't know how to answer, she was his team mate so there's no doubt that he saw her that way, or any other way. Or so he thought. Tsunade's sigh cut his train of thoughts.

"Listen Sasuke keep in mind what your mission is. It's weird that I'm even telling you this but don't let your emotions get in your way." Sasuke looked at her not sure what to get from this small conversation.

"Hn." With that he shut the door behind him to go pack up for the trip.

* * *

"Ten-ten! Oh you're ok! Are you hurt anywhere? Did you get a good night's sleep?" Sakura hugged Ten-ten nearly crushing her bones.

"OW! What's going on with you Sakura? You're being extra weird today." Ten-ten pried the pinkette away from herself.

Ino cut in, "Maybe she's horny and she wants to play around with you."

Sakura could feel a blood vessel pop, "Shut it Ino-pig."

Hinata walked in with her traveling backpack, "Are you all re-ready? Our escorts are waiting for us by the northern gates along with Prince Kira."

"Prince Kira… oh that's right I haven't met him yet, is he cute?" Ten-ten whispered to Ino. Hinata could have sworn she saw Ino drool a little.

"Yes. He. Is." Ino winked.

"Don't get too excited Ino-chan." Once again the girls stared at the quiet Hyuga. Sakura and Ten-ten giggled.

"Girls, it's time to take off..." Tsunade's voice came in through the front door. Hinata, Ten-ten, and Ino started walking out of the apartment.

"Sakura…" Tsunade hugged her disciple. "It was a great honor, thank you for all your hard work, and I'm going to…."

Sakura smiled at her shishou, "I know, I'm going to miss you a heck of a lot more. See you at the wedding, bring my parents."

Tsunade smiled and waved the group off.

'Ok Sakura, time to start picturing your life with the weirdo prince.'

'Shannaro,' With a determined mind set she walked ahead not noticing the lonesome Uchiha following behind her staring at her back, in deep thought.

* * *

"Yesssss, come here little blossssom, I'll be waiting for you…." Closed red eyes opened up with the visions of the smiling blossom lingering on in his head. He could feel his fingers crushing her neck, the blood leaking onto the floor, the smell, her screams. He was ready for her. Smiling he called over two guards.

"Meet your precious little prince half way here and escort them straight to the castle."

"Yes sir!" with that they were off to meet their prince and their future princess.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry again for not updating for almost an entire week. So I worked on this chapter and the previous one to sort of make up for it. Any questions or comments? Got anything cool to say? Please leave me a message or review.**

** P.S. on the previous chapter I typed super fast, my thoughts were everywhere so I'm sorry of some of the things I typed were... confusing. I get excited.**

**-XOXO**


End file.
